The invention relates to the technical field of pipework for conveying water and intended for connecting filtration and pumping members in the devices for taking in and delivering swimming pool basin water.
More specifically, the invention relates to pipework intended to connect the filtration and pumping members mounted in compartments of a unit consisting either of an attached compact block intended to be mounted on panels that make up the swimming pool basin assembly, or directly a filter panel intended to be mounted and assembled in continuity with the other constituent panels of the swimming pool basin. In general, and regardless of the embodiment, the unit comprises an internal compartment immersed in the water and intended to contain the filtration members, and a compartment located out of the water of the swimming pool basin and intended to contain the pumping members.
Water from the swimming pool basin is essentially taken in to an inlet known as skimmer, passes across filtration members and is delivered into the swimming pool basin by frontal and/or lateral nozzles, depending, in particular, on the embodiment of the compact unit containing the filtration and pumping means. Both on the intake compartment side and on the pumping compartment side, the intake and delivery pipework consists of a number of elements of, typically, PVC piping in the form of straight sleeves or 90xc2x0 elbows in particular. This system requires a very great many parts. Furthermore, the elbows and sleeves are assembled under conditions which are tricky when consideration is given to the angular orientation that these various elements have to be given. Thus, the operator has to preassemble the elements, identify the appropriate angular orientation, mark this angular orientation with a line of felt tip, for example, disassemble the elements again and then once again assemble them in the previously determined angular orientation. There is no standardization of products, which results in a very great many parts and therefore in a fitting and assembly time which is very long with risks of leakage.
This prior art can be illustrated by the teaching of Patent Application WO 96/12075.
The invention has set itself the objective of overcoming these drawbacks in a simple, reliable, effective and rational way.
The problem that the invention sets out to solve is that of simplifying and rationalizing the connection between the filtration and pumping means for treating swimming pool basin water, with the objective of lowering costs by reducing the number of parts needed and making assembly easier, eliminating any risk of error and leakage.
In order to solve such a problem, there has been designed and developed a system of pipework comprising:
on the same side as the filtration compartment, and for the intake:
an assembly made up of two 90xc2x0 elbows which are assembled and angularly indexed, one of the elbows having arrangements for coupling to the bottom of the filter member, while the other elbow has arrangements for coupling with a straight element;
the straight element is coupled at its other end to a 90xc2x0 elbow identical to the previous one, the said elbow collaborating with means capable of ensuring the sealed penetration of a dividing wall separating the compartments;
on the same side as the pumping compartment and for the intake, two 90xc2x0 elbows which are assembled and angularly indexed and both identical to the other 90xc2x0 elbows, one of the elbows being coupled to a straight element connected to means capable of ensuring the sealed penetration of the dividing wall, the other elbow being connected to the delivery side of the pump;
on the same side as the pumping compartment and for the delivery, two 90xc2x0 elbows which are assembled and angularly indexed and identical, one of the elbows being coupled to a straight element connected to means capable of ensuring the sealed penetration of the dividing wall, the other elbow being connected to the delivery side of the pump;
on the same side as the filtration compartment and for delivery, an elbowed assembly exhibiting a recess which can be shut off at will either by a solid element or by an element exhibiting arrangements for coupling to a lateral delivery nozzle, one of the ends of the said assembly exhibiting arrangements for coupling with means for the sealed penetration of the wall, while the other end exhibits arrangements for coupling to a frontal delivery nozzle.
In order to solve the problem of making a connection with a filter member and in the region of the intake, the arrangements for coupling the assembly to the bottom of the filter member consist of a thrust plate with a recess formed near one of the ends of one of the elbows, so that the said end protrudes from the plate to allow for the centring of a cylindrical well containing the filtration means and the bottom of which rests on the said plate via a compression seal.
In order to solve the problem of delivering the water in the intake compartment, the ends of the elbowed assembly are parallel and offset from one another, being connected by a straight transverse element.
Another problem that the invention sets out to solve is how to use, for delivering the water, the same basic element so as to keep the design of the unit compact, either in the form of an attached block, or in the form of a panel which can be incorporated into the adjacent panels of the swimming pool basin.
In order to solve such a problem:
the recess of the elbowed assembly is formed in the region of the straight element and of its rounded zones for connection with the ends, the said recess delimiting a shell of semicircular cross section;
the element for shutting off the recess consists of a shell of complementing and semicircular cross section;
the element for shutting off the recess consists of a shell of complementing and semicircular cross section in communication with a circular sleeve formed as a protrusion from its generatrices and the free end of which has arrangements for coupling to the lateral delivery nozzle;
the shell is secured to the recess in a sealed manner.
In order to solve the set problem of how to assemble the various constituent elements of the system of pipework in preestablished angular orientations, the angular indexing means consist of internal studs formed at the ends of the elbows and/or elements and capable of collaborating with complementing internal notches formed at the ends of the elements and/or elbows.